Naruto And Seven Sword Master
by Avalanche Exia 00 Quanta
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, tetapi ada masalah lebih besar, dari Juubi, cerita ini baru pertama kali aku buat, jd mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata-kata,
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Di waktu era Rikudo Sannin masih menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi, dia menghadapi masalah, yaitu monster bernama Yami **(bayangkan dengan naga dari Dragon Ball, tapi semua kulitnya hitam dan lebih besar).**

Yami sangat kuat walaupun rikudo Sannin kewalahan menghadapi Yami.

Di tepi kematian Rikudo Sannin, muncul 7 ahli pedang, mereka bertarung Yami dalam 7 tahun, 7 Bulan dan 7 Hari.

Pertarungan sangat sengit dan hampir seri, akhirnya 7 ahli pedang mengorbankan nyawa mereka dan menyegel Yami di pulau Teror, yang pulau sangat berbahaya, walaupun kamu adalah Juubi.

Di saat terakhir, 7 ahli pedang menitipkan pedang mereka ke Rikudo Sennin di seluruh 5 negara, untuk berjaga-jaga Yami bangkit lagi.

Rikudo Sannin menulis cerita di sebuah gulungan tentang 7 ahli pedang dan kekuatan spesial 7 pedang, sekarang gulungan itu juga disegel di Konoha di bawah tanah paling dalam.

Masa-masa teror Yami telah berakhir, tetapi di masa sekarang, ada beberapa orang bodoh mau membuka segel Yami, dengan mengorbankan 7 keturunan ahli pedang untuk menguasi dunia.

**Ini baru prologue, chapter 1 mungkin minggu depan, karena aku sibuk, dan review kalo bisa, Ja nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wah, br cerita sedikit byk review juga, dan aku akan lebih baik lg dalm cerita ini (namanya juga pertama kali). Pokoknya, enjoy chapter ini, I don't own naruto only Masashi Kishimoto and the other manga (tp 7 ahli pedang punya gua)**

Pedang Pertama: Excalibur

Di hutan ada kelompok dari konoha, yaitu Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Choji dan Shikamaru, mereka dalam misi untuk mengambil 7 pedang yg disembuyikan oleh Rikudo Sennin dan melawan Yami dalam 2 minggu.

**Flashback**

_Di jalan Konoha, seperti biasa Naruto makan Ichiraku ramen piring yang ke 10, saat itu, Sakura, Sasuke, Dan Sai mencari Naruto" Sial mana si bodoh itu" kata si Sakura, Sasuke bilang " Mungkin dia tidur di monumen Hokage". Dan saat itu ada gempa, langit semakin gelap, dan ada bayangan besar, dia bernama Mai._

_Mai bilang" penduduk Konoha, dalam 2 minggu ini aku akan melepas segel Yami, monster yang meneror dunia jaman dulu, aku akan membals dendam, dan aku udah mempunyai 7 keturunan 7 ahli pedang untuk membuka segel Yami, karena itulah takutlah, berteriaklah, dan panik. Hahahahahaha" dan bayangan itu hilang._

_Saat itu Tsunade, menyuruh Shizune untuk memanggil shinobi yang cocok untuk misi ini._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Choji dan Shikamaru di kantor Hokage, untuk mengambil 7 pedang_

_Tsunade bilang" aku ada misi yang sangat berbahaya untuk kalian"_

_Naruto bilang" apa maksudmu nenek Tsunade?"_

"_Seperti kalian tahu bahwa Mai akan melepas segel Yami, dalam 2 minggu depan, karena itu aku akan membuka segel gulungan 7 ahli pedang dan aku serahkan ke Shikamaru, kalian harus mengambil 7 pedang di 5 negara dalam 2 minggu" kata si Tsunade._

"_Dalam 2 minggu? Itu tidak Mungkin Godaime!" kata si Ino_

"_aku tahu itu tidak mungkin kalian mengambil 7 pedang dalam 2 minggu, karena itu aku telah menyiapkan sepatu Chakra, fungsinya bisa memberikan kecepatan sangat hebat dan bahkan bisa ke negara lain dalam 1 hari" kata Si Tsunade._

_Semuanya shock mendengar ini,"pokoknya kalian harus berangkat sekarang juga dan selamatkan dunia ini."Kata si Tsunade_

_Semuanya bilang "Hai!"_

**End Flashback**

Dan 7 shinobi berangkat ke perbatasan Konoha dan Iwa, untuk mengambil pedang pertama, bernama Excalibur, pedang pemimpin 7 ahli pedang

Setelah mereka, sampai di perbatasan, tiba-tiba ada musuh bawahan Mai.

"semuanya bersiap-siap bertarung" Kata Shikamaru

Semuanya melepaskan jurus andalan mereka, Naruto pakai Rasengan, Sakura pakai tenaga besar, Sasuke pakai chidori, Sai pakai hewan Tinta, Shikamaru pakai Kagemane, Choji pakai Baika dan Ino, pakai Shintensin ke musuh mereka.

Tetapi semua jurus mereka tidak mempan, Pemimpin musuh bilang" Heh Ninjutsu, Genjutsu dan Taijutsu, tidak mempan ke kami, karena tubuh kami tlah diimuninasi oleh sel-sel Yami dari Mai-sama untuk menghadapi semua serangan"

Semuanya mengambil kunai untuk melawan mereka, tapi tdk mempan

Dan semuanya termasuk Sakura tidak ada tenaga untuk berdiri, saat ada kunai sangat besar yg dilempar ke Sakura, dia menutup mata, dan setelah itu ada darah, tp bukan darah dia, melainkan Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sakura

Tapi si Naruto tetap berdiri, walaupun tetap jatuh dan bilang" walaupun aku tetap jatuh, tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dan aku akan melindungi Sakura!" Lalu musuhnya menyerang Naruto, semua tim bilang, termasuk Sakura "NARUTO!"

Di tepi kematian, Naruto dan timnya melihat ada cahaya di hutan "apa itu?"

Lalu cahaya itu menghujam ke Naruto, dan setelah naruto membuka mata

Di dpn dia ada pedang Excalibur** (Bayangkan pedang itu seperti Eisenmeteor dari Rave)**

Lalu Naruto mengambil pedang dan ada tulisan "Keberanian"

Lalu Naruto mengayunkan pedang dan bilang Choriki (mirip Getsuga Tensho dari bleach,tapi dalm cerita ini warna Choriki warnanya hijau)

Musuhnya telah cedera dan mundur.

Semua tim ke Naruto, dan Shikamaru melihat gulungan ada tulisan pedang pertama Excalibur dan jurus serangan dan membutuhkan kunci untuk melakukan Choriki yaitu "Keberanian"

Sakura langsung menyembuhkan Naruto dan bilang " Baka! Kenapa kamu berdiri di dpn aku!, aku bisa melindungi aku sendiri!"

"karena kamu adalah orang terpenting bagi saya dan aku selalu cinta sama kamu" kata si Naruto

Semua tim shock, termasuk Sakura semuanya terdiam saat beberapa saat, lalu Shikamaru bilang" Ahem!, yang penting kita sudah mendapatkan pedang pertama, kita harus mengambil 6 pedang lainnya"

Semuannya menggangguk kepalanya, dan Naruto telah menjadi generasi -2 ahli tujuh pedang pertama.

Dan mereka telah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, untuk pedang ke-2.

Waktu Yami bangkit 12 hari lagi

**Dan itu untuk chapter ini, ada ide nama pedang untuk Sakura? Dan kata kuncinya "Cinta". Tetap review terus! Ja Nee**

**Oh ya satu lagi, Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha dia telah sadar, bahwa dia dipermainkan oleh Tobi (sebenarnya Tobi itu manusia ato bukan? Karena tangannya pernah putus dlm melawan Yondaime dan Konan, msh tumbuh lagi) dan Sasuke bertarung Naruto Pakai Chakra Kurama dan Sasuka pakai Susano'o, setelah itu dua-duanya di tanah, lalu Si Tobi, ke Sasuke dan menedang tubuhnya dan bilang kamu tidak berguna, lalu Sasuke kaget mendengar. Saat itu Aliansi Shinobi ke tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka menggabungkan Ninjutsu ke Tobi, lalu Tobi telah menjadi batu dan menjadi debu, Kabuto telah disegel jiwanya sama Itachi.**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Dalam beberapa minggu ini, aku tidak ada inspirasi dalam menulis cerita ini lagi, dan aku hampir jenuh lagi. Apakah aku harus meneruskan cerita ini atau tidak? Silakan kasih pendapat kalian apaksh iya atau tidak meneruskan cerita ini?**

**Ngomong-ngomong aku dapat info hari ini bahwa Naruto Shippudden Movie: Road To Ninja, bahwa si sasuke kehidupannya tidak sendiri lagi, keluargannya dia masih hidup, dia masih disukai para Kunoichi walaupun dalam usia 16 tahun, bisa dibilang Sasuke masih terkenal , bukan sebagai penjahat. Hinata lebih percaya diri dan lebih hot lagi( untuk info lebih lanjut silakan baca di manga here news).**


End file.
